


Fremdschämen

by fenHarel



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Jade Harley, F/F, I'm just going to use that tag always now, M/M, Multi, Rose shouldn't be allowed to try for a pitch romance, Succubus-y Kanaya Maryam, is that a tag I can use, this is a hot mess of quadrants, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fremdschämen (German): Being embarrassed for someone who should be but isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fremdschämen

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so all ships mentioned in this are:  
> Kanaya <3 Jade  
> Dave <3 Karkat  
> pale Karkat/Kanaya  
> pale Jade/Rose  
> and some mutual pitch flirting between Rose and Kanaya

There's an awkward air to the room after you walk in and a very large part of you just wants the ground to open up and swallow you. Dave and Karkat had warned you early on about Jade's lack of social finesse, but...well, you didn't actually think it was going to be this bad. The world may not be ending this time, but it certainly would be a handy distraction right now.

Rose and Jade leaning into each other while giggling is the stuff of your nightmares. Normally the moirallegiance between your matesprit and your ex-matesprit wasn't something that bothered you too much, but today you could hear the snippets of their conversation between them. And you've heard your name mentioned on several occasions since you walked in a few moments ago.

It's becoming abundantly clear from all of that giggling that Jade doesn't know there are things that you just don't talk about with other people. Especially your partners exes. Looking up at the ceiling, you count your breaths; in for five and out for seven to try and push that anxious feeling out of your throat. Looking back over to the both of them, Rose makes eye contact with you. There's a feeling rising up in your chest, it feels inky and possibly romantic. You consider the possibilities of that, and then with a shake of your head, abort mission mid-train of thought.

With that, you've decided you've had enough. Walking over to them, you gently kiss Jade before tossing a glare at Rose. Tugging Jade up, you smile sweetly at her moirail and mention needing to borrow Jade for a few minutes for lunch. Jade happily entwines her fingers with yours and smiles widely before leading you out of the common area and down a hall to a closet of all things, tugging you inside of it with a breathless giggle.

Leaning down a little, you press a kiss to Jade's forehead and nose before giving her a proper kiss. There's a humming noise, and it takes you a moment to realize it's coming from the back of your throat. Sighing your name, Jade pulls a little bit on the side of your hair to bring you closer to her neck and you graciously take the hint. Licking her neck a couple of times so that way whatever it is in your saliva would keep it from hurting, you cradle her face in your hands for a moment and share a smile with her before placing one hand on her shoulder and biting down to start to feed.

Now she's moaning your name, along with a whole mess of incoherent babbling and pleased sighs. You step forward a little bit, trusting your memory to guide her to rest against the wall so she has some extra support. As soon as her back is against the wall, her leg comes up around your hip and she's rocking against you desperately. You can't help the growl that comes from the back of your throat, or how the hand that had been on her shoulder has moved down to her thigh and flexed. The slight height advantage between you and Jade has always made you grateful in times like this, you're just enough taller than her to avoid things being awkward.

Gasping, she's clawing at your neck and back and pulling at your hair. She's so close, and you're almost full. You know what Jade's typical limits are towards sex and her normal disinterest in it, so instead of sliding your hand under her skirt as you would have with previous partners, you lower your hand from the side of her face and lightly run it up the inside of her shirt and over her breast while pulling her to a slightly better angle against your hip.

Before long, there's a sharp intake of breath from Jade and then a drawn out moan as she goes stiff and then limp against you. Bringing down your hand from her chest, you hold her waist and lightly rub circles into her skin with your thumb. The come down is a bit harder for Jade than other people you've fed from, since normally she doesn't experience anything like that. Pulling away from the bite, you lick it a couple times and watch as the skin closes back up.

Her head is still where it fell back against the wall, and you nuzzle into her jaw while murmuring how much you love her and how your heart's full of pity for her and her beautiful green eyes. After a little while, her breathing evens back out to normal and you can feel her smiling as she says the feeling is very much so mutual. Knowing that Jade will have her balance back by now, you drop her leg but continue to hold her for a few moments longer.

Sensing when the moment has passed, you pull away and lead her out of the closet. You two don't make it more than two steps before Jade tugs you to her and leans up to kiss you. 

Moving slightly, she whispers a promise in your ear that leaves your face flushed and your light flickering back into existence. Coughing, you nod and then bring her back to the next room over, and find that Rose is still in the same chair that she was in before you intervened. Willing that blasted glow back under control, you greet her again and then leave your slightly dazed Jade there with her, even if it's against your better judgement.

Feeling accomplished, you head to leave the room and find Karkat. If anyone can help you clean up the social mess you probably just made, it'd be him. At the door you stop and turn to look at the two of them one last time, and Rose makes eye contact with you again before winking. Suddenly, you get the feeling that you've been played, and played masterfully at that. You hadn’t planned on feeding until much later, or even tomorrow. From the looks of it, Rose deliberately set up the earlier scene to provoke you into intervening, and you have a good idea of why she did it.

The floor opening up right about now to swallow you would be really great. Or even an apocalypse. Third time's the charm with those, right?

Jade's smiling at Rose while leaning into her and probably doesn't even fully realize what really just happened here. There's nothing that you'd like more to be existing in that kind of bliss and ignorance; knowledge of just how manipulative Rose Lalonde can truly be is a heavy burden to bear. Embarrassment over Jade being used as a pawn in one of Rose’s games is twisting into hatred and you’ve had enough of this. Turning away, you leave because you definitely need a feelings jam with Karkat about all of this and maybe you can convince him to hide away with you until you're sure this was all just a mostly bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was wild from start to finish. No, but really though. Somebody should probably shove themselves into that ashen quadrant because Kanaya and Rose in a kismessitude has the possibility of everyone dying. Well, just Rose in a kismessitude in general.


End file.
